Celestial Bodies
by Unorthodox Enigma
Summary: He was the warm sun, always shining by his own light. Oneshot, no slash. Features: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy.


**AUTHOR: **Chloe   
**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Matt or Jeff Hardy. They belong to themselves, and no matter how much I wish they were mine, it isn't going to happen. Doing this for fun. Anything WWE related in here belongs to Vince McMahon.

**A/N: **Well… The idea came when I was having an SMS session with Doreen, and she mentioned that Matt was probably more of the 'normal, but relaxed' guy while Jeff was the 'weird, but serious' guy. Or something like that. Anyway, and then I thought of _Card captor Sakura_, where there are two characters, the Guardian of the Sun and the Guardian and the Moon. Well, this is _very _loosely based on them also.

"It's a good day today."

I look up from my newspaper and stared at him. "Matt, it's only 8. You've been up for all of half an hour, maybe."

He grins, and takes a sip of his coffee. I turn my attention back to the newspaper. By God, were people _still_ talking about TomKat, or whatever they called it?

"Still," he starts, gently placing the cup of coffee back down on the table. I didn't look up this time. Too busy thinking about Scientology.

He continues anyway. "The weather's very good today. See? The sun's out and it's smilin' down at us!"

I snap out of my thoughts, and folding my newspaper, I put on the most serious look I can muster up, and I stare at him again.

"Matt, you been watchin' too much of _Teletubbies_."

He only laughs a bit at that comment. Dang bastard.

"Jeffro, you gotta stop bein' so serious! Be more like… Me! I mean, I _am_ the shining example of holy greatness!" he says, and strikes a pose that makes him look more like a retard than anything else.

I think it's quite strange, how some people actually manage to _not _like Matt. I can only imagine why Amy cheated on him. I'm in no position to criticize anyone, of course. But as far as I know, he loves his friends and family with all his heart, and he actually makes it known. God only knows how much he spent on creating that 'perfect' Valentines Day for Amy a few years ago. _And _he's good looking, and he also knows how to make people laugh. If I were his girlfriend, I'd never want to let him go.

I'm almost the exact opposite. Except maybe for the looks part. I hear from Shannon that girls are crazy over me. I do have a girlfriend though, and even she tells me I don't show my love for her enough. Other than that, I'm quite sure I don't make people laugh as often as Matt does. I hardly interact with people, so I suppose it makes it a bit harder. And it also makes me seem a bit cold, according to Matt. Oh well.

When Matt and I were younger, our relatives would comment on how Matt was like the moon, because of his dark hair, dark eyes, dark everything, while I was the sun, with my bright eyes and blond hair. Ah, relatives. They always act like they know everything, but they don't.

They got it _all_ wrong.

_Matt_ was the sun. He was his very own beacon of light, shining brightly upon all those he loved and cared for, showering them with warmth I could only hope to give.

_Me_? I was definitely more like the moon. Like the moon, needing the sun's rays to shine, I needed Matt to shine. I can't think of life without him. I would rather throw myself off a cliff before I even attempt to live without him.

"Hello? Earth to Itchweeed. HELLLOOOOO?" Matt howls into my ear, startling me. I glare at him as he sits down beside me on the couch, and leans against me.

I lean back and playfully pinch his arm. He glanced at me with a look of mock surprise on his face.

"Jeffers! I never knew you swung _that_ way," he whispers, winking at me.

I wink back, as I reply, "Homosexual incest. Fascinating. Sounds like somethin' you'd see on… on…-"

"-on Raw?" he finishes for me, grinning.

"Oh my. Imagine if Stephanie actually got a hold of his brilliant idea of ours… We'd be so screwed."

"It'd be fun to do though. No?" he asks.

A few moments passed, before we both burst out in laughter. The thought of sucking each other's dicks was just too much.

But it was times like these. It seemed we were neither the sun nor the moon.

Both of us were stars.

**A/N 2: **Meant for Doreen to beta this for me. However, I have no idea where she went off to, so it there are any mistakes please let me know? I'm not forcing anyone to review, but feedback _is_ greatly appreciated.


End file.
